


One Heartbeat

by Glamofoxy89



Category: Original Work
Genre: Domestic Violence, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 18:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13370898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glamofoxy89/pseuds/Glamofoxy89
Summary: Based on true happening, true hell.





	One Heartbeat

 

Girl is huddled on the corner, blows coming right and left. She is shaking and crying silently, screaming inside and the pain is so real. She cannot escape the pain, pressed in the corner. Nowhere to hide or run – just pain. She cannot see anything anymore, vision blacked and dots dancing at the front of the eyes – _pain unbearable._

So she gives up, huddled in the corner and prays end to all. She cannot remember how long it has been or how long she can fight. Breathing is hard and the floor is bloody red. She can remember how it shined as white but now it has turned to dirty grey and red.

 

At last the blows stop, man leaves the room where tomorrows past wait. And she doesn't have the strength to get up, breathing is hard just gasps between the waves of pain. She slowly gets up, whole body sreaming the pain. She straggers up and down, left and right shaking and gasping. Trying to stay up, trying to hang on the small light of hope, hoping that tomorrow would be better day.

 

_She straggers slowly to her room where nothing is never in place , not even herself._

 

Blood is flowing from the wounds too the floor, leaving proof what she never can wipe away or forget. She makes way to her bed, shaking so much and in pain, too exhausted to even remove the blanket. It's like little glass shards are in the wounds, too small to be seen but big enough to feel. _Never removed._

 

At last girl has enough power to remove the blanket, wrapping it around her. Still uncomfortable she wishes that she wouldn't be so weak, to have wings to fly away from the window – _window that you can't open anymore, the handle broken forever._ She closes her eyes, exhausted and uncomfartable the sleep takes it away.

 

Suddenly the pain sears again, leather belt hitting her back. She forgot to not to sleep when the man still exists. The man keeps hitting her back over and over again, faster and faster. And she gasps, never gotten used to the feeling. And she prays for a miracle, hoping someone to help to keep her safe. No one is never there, ears and eyes shut down they walk away - not their business _. Happy that it isn't happening to them._

 

As the hits stop girl realizes that she is hoping it would be last time, even _it never is_. She is shaking uncontrollably, gasping for air – trying to remember how to breath. The pain searing up, up and up. Dots in front of her eyes dancing away.

 

Man graps her violently from her arm, she cries out from pain. That arm broken to pieces. He doesn't listen just drags her away from the room to the kitchen, throwing her to the floor. Deamanding her to put dishes away quickly, before woman comes back home. Brother has shut himself on his room, headphones on that he doesn't need to hear, need to help.

 

Man leaves the kitchen leaving the girl shaking and bloody on the floor. She tries to remember how to breath, only small gasps come through. She tries to stand up but the pain sears up and dots dance again in front of her and the world spins around. But knowing the punishment is far far worse, she get's up and bites her teeth together same time. Trying not to throw up.

 

And she finally decides. She can hear how the man slumps on the sofa and opens can of beer and she knows she has to be quick – _quicker than wind_. So she starts to run, run away from the kitchen to the door and outside. She can hear how the man curses behind her and starts chasing her. And she dares not to look behind, she runs harder and harder. Through the patch to the forest. She can hear the man cursing and running behind of her and she prays that she can outrun him.

 

Tears streaming on her face making streaks down her bloody face. Soles bloody, stumbling to little rocks and roots of trees but still running and running – _harder._ She keeps one hand over her mouth, desperately trying to keep sound of her gasps and cries down.

 

Girl keeps hearing clatter behind her, he is following tightly. She tries to see forward, her glasses broken long time a go. She finds big rock, hiding behind it. Gasping for air she notices how white the ground is and how the wind is starting up – flying snow hard everywhere. So she prays that her steps are under the fresh snow, man would give up.

 

Suddenly mans footsteps are coming closer and her heart is bounding hard. She curls up next to the rock, trying to make herself as small as possible, so he couldn't find her. She presses her fists together, closes her eyes and tries be unnoticeable. Hoping that man woundn't hear her heart bounding.

 

_She doesn't realize how the snow piles gently on top of her, melting when touching._

 

Finally the footsteps are going farer and farer and she sighs for relieve. She cannot feel the coldness of winter weather just big weave of exhaustion. So she just breaths leaning to the rock. She tries to get up, but all the strength has gone away. The pain weighing her down, cries coming from her blue and chapped lips. Knowing that the man will come back as the forest is small. But there is no fear on her anymore so she just lets her eyes close, finally sleeping – forests quiet noice as lullaby.

 

_Heart that was broken so long a go, to million little shards is stopped. And silently the snow gently covers her body. Suddenly you can hear bells from far far way, it's christmas morning._

 

 

 

 


End file.
